


If Kisses Were Snowflakes I'd Send You A Blizzard

by Awkward_Lena



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Panic, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lesbian Allura (Voltron), M/M, Matt Holt & Shiro Friendship, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, One-Sided Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Pansexual Romelle (Voltron), Past Child Abuse, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Sexual Tension, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Shiro (Voltron) is a Good Sibling, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, Slushies, Snowed In, The Altean Atmosphere is loosely based off of Buc-ees If You Know that place, Weddings, broganes, its in the past though, lance is a little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_Lena/pseuds/Awkward_Lena
Summary: “You’re a fucking asshole…” Keith bit out before walking in the opposite direction of where he pushed Lance.Lance brushed himself off and it was only then that he had actually found himself looking outside.His eyes widened and he called out in a slightly panicked tone, “Uh...Keith?”Keith didn’t respond so Lance called again slightly louder, “Keith!”This time Keith whipped around the corner, his violet eyes narrowed and filled with swirling emotions,”What could you possibly want now Lance?”Lance tugged on the collar of his shirt and then gently gestured to the doors, Keith followed the gesture with his eyes and it was then that his expression morphed into one of horror.The snow was falling in obscene amounts still...but the only difference was that neither Lance or Keith couldn’t see the outside of the store...because there had been so much snow that it had completely trapped them inside.In the silence of the Altean Atmosphere, two words resounded through the walls from Keith’s mouth, “Oh shit.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So...this is an idea I've had in my works for a long time, just throwing it out there and seeing how people like it. I know right now Klancers are becoming less and less hopeful, but we still have fanfics to make us feel more positive. So take this year old first chapter I've been wanting to show the world! Enjoy <3

Days like this were the best kinds of days in Lance’s opinion. Days where the snow fell in obscene amounts and scattered over the landscape, transforming the entire world.He believed days like this were almost as good as nighttime thunderstorms. Which he happened to love as well.

Nothing could dampen his mood, even having to work late on a Friday evening.

Truthfully, Lance liked working at Altean Atmosphere. It was a nice gas station in the middle of practically nowhere.

Back when he’d been desperate to find a job, searching up and down and giving his resume to every place that would take it, he remembered feeling like giving up and just selling some of his things instead. It seemed like a quicker way to get the cash he needed.  
So after an exhausting day of scouring the town he and his best friend Hunk were sat on the tailgate of Hunk’s yellow pickup and Lance was complaining.

“I just don’t get it Hunk! I’ve literally applied EVERYWHERE and no one seems to want to hire me at all!” Lance ran a hand through his hair in a way that could only speak that he was completely exasperated.

Hunk gave his friend a soft smile and pat Lance’s shoulder, “I’m sure that we’ll find somewhere that will…” Hunk trailed off unsure of how to word it.

Lance groaned, “Yeah somewhere that will take me...what a great way to get a job...We’ll hire you...but only because you’re pathetic enough to feel sorry for!” He tugged on the sleeve of his army green jacket and looked up towards the sky, “ It’s hopeless...This is the end for me...Say goodbye to Lancey Lance….I have no more flair,” Lance posed dramatically and rested his head on Hunk’s shoulder.

Hunk shook his head, “Lance come on, now you’re just being ridiculous. Pidge said they’d look around and…” He trailed off and Lance raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

“And what?”

“Oh...I...mayhaveaskedthemtoaskShirotogiveyouajob….” He blurted out and Lance blinked twice before his words registered.

“You did what!? I told you I didn’t want to ask for Shiro’s help! He probably already thinks I’m incapable to do anything as it is,” Lance frowned and Hunk smiled sheepishly again.

“You were having a really tough time Lance, and Pidge said that Shiro had been needing a hand anyways...though I’m not sure if they meant that as a joke.”

Lance tried to be mad at Hunk, he really did...but in the end he knew that you could never stay mad at Hunk.Especially when he had Lance’s best interests at heart, “He...is for sure looking for someone?”

Hunk nodded, “Pidge told me that Adam has been on his case ever since they got engaged, and that the gas station they opened only makes matters worse.”

A chuckle escaped Lance as he pictured Shiro being pulled in all directions with orders from Adam, but at the same time he couldn’t help but feel for him.

Adam was hot and all, but he also was hot tempered, and knew how to give Takashi Shirogane a run for his money.

“Pidge also said that Matt was half breaking into laughter and making fun of the situation and half dying as well, considering he also works with Shiro to keep the place running,” Hunk said with a small smile, and then reached over to his side and grabbed Lance’s bag.

“Why’d you grab that?” Lance asked curiously and Hunk reached inside and produced Lance’s cell.

“You should call him, I’m sure he’d be more than willing to give you a job. He always said he saw potential in you, remember that Lance?” Hunk said while wiggling his eyebrows and Lance punched Hunk’s shoulder playfully.

“Oh shut up, you know I stopped having a thing for Shiro ages ago,” as true as it was, that didn’t stop the faint pinkness in Lance’s cheeks under the moonlight.

“I have no opinion regarding that statement,” Hunk said in a british accent and Lance smirked before replying in an even posher sounding voice.

“Why my good sir, has one been spending time with Coran lately?”

Hunk nodded, “How ever could you tell?”

Lance shrugged, “It was an educated guess good lad,” while he pretended to stir an imaginary tea cup. 

They both looked at each other for a moment before dissolving into fits of laughter.

Lance never ended up calling Shiro that night.

After Hunk dropped him off at home, he slipped inside the apartment door and kicked off his blue converse into a corner.

He sauntered over into the kitchen, yawning slightly and scratching the back of his neck as he opened the door of the refrigerator.  
Lance stood in front of the fridge, looking at his options for dinner, and not liking what he was seeing.  
“Maybe I should just order some pizza…” he muttered to himself as he shut the door again.

Slowly, he walked over to the living room, and picked up his phone, when he pressed the power button he saw that he had three missed calls.

Two were from Shiro, and the other was from Pidge.

‘That can wait, what I really need right now is something to eat,’ Lance thought absentmindedly and dialed up the closest pizza place.

\--------------

Lance stared at the screen of his phone, at the missed calls from Shiro and sighed deeply.  
He knew that this was a good chance for him, but the stubborn feeling that he wanted to accomplish something without the help of anyone else still remained at the corners of his mind.

It’s not that Lance didn’t appreciate this...he did. It was just that Shiro was so dedicated and knew how to get things done for himself and the others around him. And Lance...for once just wanted to be a fraction of that.  
“I swear I’m going to regret this,” were the last words he spoke before he pressed the call button next to Shiro’s contact. 

The phone picked up after the first two rings.

Lance closed his eyes and tried to keep his voice confident, “Hey Shiro, Hunk told me you had an opening down at the Altean Atmosphere. Is that still a thing, or…?”

“Oh, actually Lance I just was about to call you about that. I do have an opening, and I genuinely think you’ll be a big help to the ‘team’,” you could almost hear the smile in Shiro’s voice, it seemed to Lance like Shiro knew that he would give in and that made him just ecstatic.

But honestly working there was starting to seem less like a pity hiring, to something Lance might actually enjoy.

“That's...great, I was looking for a job anyways. This just makes things a whole lot more convenient...when would I start?” Lance tried to hide the excitement from his tone, but it was difficult.

Shiro must have caught it, because he laughed gently and responded in his typical even voice, “I was thinking tomorrow if you weren't too busy, you know just to get a feel of the place.”

“Yeah, that’s fine, I can make it down there you just will have to give me the directions, I sort of forget where it’s even at,” Lance leaned up against the headboard of his bed and looked up at the fake stars he and Pidge had painted on a few years ago. They glowed in the darkness of the room, making Lance’s face light up even more than it already was.

“That’s perfectly fine, it’s location is kind of out there anyways, so I can understand,” Shiro paused as if he was thinking about something before speaking again, “I wonder if Keith would mind helping you learn the ropes…”

Lance raised an eyebrow, “Keith? Does he work there or something?”

“Yes, but Keith is also my younger brother, he’s around your age,” Shiro’s voice laced with pride, “And I’ve had him working in the store since the first day. Honestly, he knows the place better than most of the other employees.”

Lance bit his bottom lip and eventually his face formed into a small smirk, “Seems like he could show me a thing or two if he’s willing,” the underlying meaning was either overlooked or ignored by Shiro. But Lance could hardly contain his excitement.  
If this guy was Shiro’s younger brother then that meant he could be just as good looking if not more, but honestly, that seemed impossible.  
Still, the chance of eye candy during the workday was making this job seem more and more appealing.

“Oh I’m sure he will, I believe you’ll both get along fantastically.”

Lance’s smirk only broadened, “Oh?”

“Yes, and oh. Adam is calling me, I…” Shiro trailed off and Lance chuckled.

“It’s fine Shiro, I understand. Duty calls.”

Shiro cleared his throat and then sighed before regaining that military-like voice, “I expect to see you bright and early. Seven sharp.”

Lance nodded despite Shiro not being able to see him and then answered cooly, “Wouldn’t miss it for the universe.”

\-----------------------------  
The next morning, there had been a knock at Lance’s door that startled him from the task that was his morning routine.  
He may or may not have been trying to look devilishly handsome.  
Lance gave himself a once over in the mirror, and decided that he definitely had achieved that goal to some extent. Not that he was trying to brag or anything.

He was wearing a dark wash blue denim jacket, with a black and white striped undershirt, matched with a pair of black jeans that Lance thought hugged him in all the right places.  
The knocking at the door was quite persistent and it seemed like whoever was there was getting impatient. 

Lance sighed with exasperation, “Okay! I’m coming!” and he rushed over towards the door, sliding on a pair of combat boots as he went.  
The knocking got louder and Lance opened the door, and glared at whoever was on the other side.

It was Pidge, and they looked absolutely peeved.  
Pidge looked at Lance once and then turned around while starting to walk down the stairs, “Come on, I don’t have all day to deal with your terrible directional skills.”

Lance gasped dramatically, “Why I never,Pidge...I thought we had something special!”He swooned against the door frame and Pidge simply raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah the only thing special here is you, and I don't mean that in a good way. So please Lance just get your sorry ass in my car so I can drive you to your job."

He looked down at Pidge and then nodded hesitantly, "Sure…”before he muttered, "Grouch..."

Either Pidge just ignored him or they didn't care.

The actual drive there was pretty uneventful, but as the car stopped Lance looked out the window towards the gas station.  
The outward appearance of the gas station was beautiful with it's crystal like structures hanging from the sides of the double doors, which were made entirely out of clear shimmering glass.  
There was a sort of simple wonder to the way the building shone in the morning light.

Lance was taken aback, but the building wasn't the reason for that.

His eyes had fell onto the sight of the most beautiful person he ever seen in his life.  
They were stood by the plants outside the windows of the gas station, and had a red watering can in their hands.The stranger's dark hair was tied back into a low pony tail, and Lance thought that if the light made the building look good, it did wonders for whoever this gorgeous person was.  
Their black shirt clung tightly to their skin as they reached up towards the hanging flower baskets and Lance took in the clear muscle definition with hungry eyes.

Pidge's hand came down on his back and snapped him out of the daze, Lance exclaimed in a hurt tone, "What the hell Pidge?"

They smirked,"Well while you were eye fucking Keith, I was explaining that Shiro told me that he could get Matt to give you a ride home tonight."

Lance blushed, “I was not eye fucking anyone…” but the look he had on his face definitely proved otherwise.

Pidge tsked, "Yeah and I fly a giant sentient lion robot in space...honestly Lance you're so desperate it hurts to watch."

In response, Lance only sighed, "Yeah that would be great."

"Okay, I'll make sure to tell him," Pidge said while motioning to the car door on Lance's side.

Lance looked towards the door and raised an eyebrow,"What?"

They narrowed their eyes," Literally Lance, get out. I love you and all but I have places to be too."

He pouted his lip and then reached over and squeezed Pidge in a tight hug, which caused them to writhe in disgust, "Ugh you are terrible...get out."

Lance chuckled and pulled away, "Yeah, yeah. Good luck with your 'things' Pidge."

They humphed as Lance climbed out of the green PT cruiser, and Lance waved cheerfully toward them. Dramatically blowing kisses and causing Pidge to flick him off with both hands.

Eventually, Lance walked toward the actual building and it was only then that he realized that he have to be working with the very attractive stranger he now knew as Keith...Shiro's younger brother.  
Long story short, his stomach dropped.

When he reached the door, he glanced over at Keith, and as hard as he tried not to...he stared.  
Which caused Keith to look over and meet his eyes, and when they did. Lance's breathing hitched. Keith's eyes were a dark midnight, framed with thick dark lashes and the expression he had screamed adorable confusion.  
Honestly, it was unfair for someone to be that beautiful.

Just as it seemed like one of the two were going to say something, the door burst open, and Lance was greeted by a very tired looking Shiro.

"Lance! Good, I'm glad you're here, have you met Keith yet?" Shiro looked between the two and Lance shook his head.

A different voice spoke and it had Lance's hairs on the back of his neck standing up, "Is this the new guy?"

Lance turned around to face Keith and noticed almost instantly that Keith was a few inches shorter than him, it made him feel a sense of pride for some reason.

Shiro spoke then, "Yes this is Lance," he gestured to Lance and then gestured over to Keith," This is my brother Keith, the one I told you about last night."  
Lance nodded, and looked at Keith dumbly before speaking,"Oh yeah, I'm Lance…."

Keith raised a seemingly perfect dark eyebrow, "Yeah...Shiro just said that."

His face flamed slightly and he shook his head, "O-oh yeah I knew that, hah," before awkwardly laughing.  
Lance regained his composure and shot Keith a dazzling, although strained smile,"It's a pleasure to meet you, can wait to start working together."

Keith nodded and ran a hand through his hair, "Sure, sounds good. We could always use a little more help around here."  
Then, he picked up his watering can and placed a pair of red and black Skull Candy earbuds in his ears, drowning out the rest of the world.

Shiro put an arm around Lance's shoulders and led him inside, "Don't mind him, he's just grouchy because I didn't make my famous raspberry pancakes this morning."

Lance eyed Shiro with a look of delight, "Mind if I sample those sometime?"

He simply smiled at Lance and nodded.

As they entered the Altean Atmosphere, Lance felt his jaw drop as he looked around.  
It was absolutely breathtaking.

The flooring was made up tiles that crisscrossed from a bright white to a jet black, and the walls were made up of a beautiful yet simple pale pink. The entire place was littered with crystal hanging structures, and the shelves had a matching pale pink with what looked like hand painted stars on each corner.  
Lance looked around and eventually his gaze was met by Shiro, who in turn looked like a person who had just won the lottery,"I take it you like the place?" It wasn't really a question, it was as if Shiro was applauding himself for rendering Lance speechless.  
Which hardly ever happened.

"Okay, now,”Shiro began as he crossed his arms over his chest,"the job I'm assigning you is pretty simple, but keep in mind this is just the first day."

Lance nodded and let Shiro continue speaking.

"You will work with Keith and assist him in whatever he needs, I instructed him to teach you how things work and that's just what he's going to do," as Shiro spoke Lance couldn't help but let his eyes wander towards the entrance, and out the window.  
Keith was out there still, lost in his own world.  
And Lance...well he was starting to get lost in it as well.

"Lance?" Shiro's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, and Lance towards him with an overly happy smile.

"Yes Shiro?"

Shiro raised an eyebrow,"I was telling you how Keith was-" he was cut off as Lance nodded vigorously.

"Yeah, he is going to show me how things work after he's done watering the plants."

Unconvinced, Shiro nodded hesitantly,"Uhm, yes. Now I hate to cut this short, but Adam told me that I need to call the florist, and trust me Lance...Heads will roll if I don't. Most likely mine," Shiro chuckled nervously and patted Lance's shoulder,"Good luck with Keith."  
Then, Shiro walked out of the store and Lance was left alone.

There was no one else besides Keith, who still, was standing outside, seemingly watering plants, but Lance honestly thought that by now he should have been done.  
'Maybe he's just avoiding talking to me,' Lance thought absentmindedly and then shook his head.  
That obviously wasn't the case, considering Shiro had informed Keith that he was supposed to be showing Lance how to do things.  
But...then again, maybe he just forgot?

So Lance, being the ever helpful guy that he was, made his way to the door, and slowly placed his hands on the handles before opening it up.  
As he opened the door, the cool morning air met his skin and he shivered slightly.

Lance had almost forgot that winter was coming soon.  
But the goosebumps that he felt now were a reminder of the things he forgotten.  
His eyes traveled over to where Keith stood, and as soon as he did, their eyes met once more.  
Suddenly, the cold wasn't the only reason for his shivering.

Keith eyed Lance suspiciously before pulling out a single earbud, "Can I help you?"  
He had a single eyebrow raised and Lance felt like crying out in frustration.

Instead he spoke in a slightly nervous tone,"Yeah actually, Shiro told me that you were supposed to show me the ropes?"

In a situation like this, Lance expected that Keith would apologize saying that 'he totally forgot, I'm so sorry.'  
But Keith said nothing like that, in fact he didn't really say much of anything besides an annoyed huff and biting out a quick,"Yeah okay."

"So...are you going to do that or…?" Lance gave Keith an expecting look.  
Keith narrowed his eyes slightly,"Look...what was it Lane? I don't exactly think that working here together is all of a sudden going to make us all buddy-buddy, so could you respect my personal space and go mop the floors or something?"

Obviously Lance was taken aback, since he had done nothing to Keith, but Keith was suddenly snapping at Lance like he was the source for everything that was wrong and messed up in the world.  
So as hot as he was, Lance knew that he couldn't let himself be stepped all over.  
"Actually, the name's Lance and I think that since you were put in charge of assisting me, not being all...what was it? Buddy buddy with you. I think that you should actually do that instead of being out here brooding like you're going through your teenage angst."

That definitely hit a nerve because it was only then that Lance saw some kind of match light in Keith's eyes, and he was the cause.  
Just not for the reasons he wanted.

"Okay fine, I told you to go mop the floor, you know how to do that right? Or do I have to hold your hand to do everything around here?"

That proposition would have seemed a lot more appealing if Lance wasn't getting so pissed off,"Okay you know what, you can do whatever. I'll just go in there and do everything wrong, and then you'll have to fix my mistakes. So either way you have to help me."

Keith's eyes narrowed again, but begrudgingly he grabbed Lance's arm and pulled him into the store once more.  
The place where Keith had placed his hand felt hot, and Lance swallowed hard.

Now, back inside Keith pulled Lance over to the cash register and gestured to it with the hand that wasn't holding onto Lance's jacket," That is the cash register, we ring up customers there,"

Lance scoffed,"I know what a cash register is."

Keith looked up at Lance and smirked with disdain,"Yeah well you said you needed my help, and this is how I teach people things."

When Lance looked down, ready to respond with a snarky comeback, he realised then how close Keith was to him. His face felt hot and suddenly everything he was going to say died right in his throat and he could only croak out an embarrassed, "Keith...Uh..."

"What?" Keith still looked a bit angry but his expression softened for just a moment, then as if the reality came crashing down on him, he backed away quickly, muttering something that sounded like,"Sorry."  
Then he walked away, off do whatever it is that Keith does when he's alone.

Lance could breathe again, but he still felt like this was an interesting position he had gotten himself into.  
Keith seemed to have an instant hatred for everything he did...but Lance...for whatever reason felt like now that he had to take what Keith said to him and make him eat his words.

So that is exactly what he worked to do.  
Over the course of the next few weeks, Lance took it upon himself to do every task in the Altean Atmosphere that was offered to him, attempting to steal Keith's thunder but at the same time...impress him.  
The weeks flew by quickly and for once Lance felt as if he had a purpose in his life.  
Not just for the sole purpose of proving that he could do something for himself...but also the purpose that was proving that beautiful jackass with a mullet wrong. 

His people skills had come in handy for dealing with customers, and Lance had made it a point to flirt with all the attractive young teens that came into the station.  
Most of the time the girls had giggled and blushed before openly flirting back; the guys were a hard bargain.  
Lance honestly had zero boundaries, and when he saw a beautiful person, no matter their gender...he flirted.  
So most of the time it was fifty-fifty chance whether or not he'd get a positive reaction.  
Here and there though he managed to snag some numbers.  
Both male and female alike.  
All in all Lance felt pretty accomplished. But occasionally he felt someone's calculating gaze on his body. Though Lance had brushed it off as just some customers checking him out.

So now here he was, two months into the job and feeling as if the Altean Atmosphere was like a second home.

Shiro had asked Lance if he could work an extra shift, mostly because he couldn't be there himself to lock up the station since the wedding planning had become a lot more stressful, and since Lance was such a generous soul: He accepted.  
The only part he did not accept to was the fact that Camp Rock-Joe Jonas was also on the job that night too.

He glanced over toward the aisles where Keith was restocking the candy section and very obviously trying not to look in Lance's direction.  
Or at least that's what Lance believed.

Lance rested his face on one of his hands, propping himself up and keeping his eyes trained on Keith for a moment more before looking out the window that was placed behind him.  
The snow was still falling, and it had Lance worrying slightly, "I hope there isn't a storm," he voiced his thoughts loudly which caused Keith to turn over towards his direction.

That's all he did though, was look in Lance's direction. He didn't say anything.

So Lance did what Lance does best, he spoke louder,"You know it'd be a shame if we got snowed in, I mean of all people I would want to be trapped with I'd at least want someone who talks to me,”Lance sighed as if he was actually hurt by Keith's actions. Don't get him wrong...he slightly was, but not to the extent where he'd whine about to Hunk every night over the phone...That was just plain...ridiculous.

This time Keith actually did speak, "What reason would I have to talk to you?"

Lance shrugged,"I dunno, maybe the fact that I could actually help you to lighten up. No offense man but you act like you have a stick up your ass everytime I see you."

Keith narrowed his eyes,"Maybe that's only because you are around me."

A smirk formed on Lance's lips and as much as he knew he shouldn't he had the strong urge to take Keith's words and turn them into something less than platonic.  
It really wasn't his fault, it was a bad, bad habit really.  
So Lance spoke in a mocking seductive voice,"Oh I make you feel on edge? Is your secret love for me that strong Keith?"

For a split second, Lance could swear that he saw the tips of Keith's ears and cheeks wash over with a light pink.

But Keith barked out,"The last person I'd ever be in love is you."

Lance just winked and grabbed a rag from behind his back, before turning around and wiping down the counter.

By the time he had turned back around though, Keith had been all the way on the other side of the store, near the Quiznak Slushie Machine.  
That was the name of the slushies that Altean Atmosphere had so graciously made from the co-owner Allura Altea's family's secret recipe. 

The machine had almost forty five different flavors including Lance's favorite: Blue Raspberry.

He let a small smirk fall onto his face as he called out again, "Hey Keith?"

Keith turned towards Lance with an irritated look, "What Lance?"

Lance felt a rush of happiness run through him, "Hey you actually remembered my name!"

The other boy simply shook his head and then turned back towards the Slushie machine.

Lance walked around the counter and stood next to Keith, before starting to help replace the cups. He figured that he might as well.

Keith looked over in surprise, but the expression quickly dropped before he turned away, his voice low as he muttered, “What are you doing?”

Lance laughed and looked over with a grin, “Dude, chill out. I'm trying to be helpful."

An unreadable expression made it's way onto Keith's face and he turned away, continuing to put the styrofoam cups in their places.

The silence was deafening, and Lance almost couldn't take it.  
He was a talker, and when there was too much of the silence he tended to get a bit restless.  
So, in a moment of brilliance, Lance reached over and poked Keith's side...hard.

As soon as he did, Keith's head snapped over to look at Lance, but Lance had already turned away and placed more cups in their spots, feigning innocence.

"Did you just...poke me?" Keith asked in a bewildered tone and Lance felt a smirk creep onto his features.

"I don't know Keith," he paused while glancing over towards the darker haired boy a devilish look plastered across his face,"Did I?"

Keith narrowed his eyes and looked at Lance for a few seconds, it seemed to Lance like that's all that Keith really did. Just stand there and ignore Lance's existence, and for him that was a difficult fact to come to terms that someone couldn't see how amazing he was.  
It was fine if Lance didn't believe in himself, just that he made sure that he had others fooled enough to think he was perfection personified.

Lance was lost in his thoughts, and hardly was able to realize that the sharp feeling in his side was in fact, the end of a pale pointer finger.  
He gasped dramatically and looked at Keith with playfully narrowed eyes,"Oh so we're going to play like that are we?"

Keith must have realized what he had gotten himself into because he withdrew his hand and shook his head quickly,"No, I'm not playing at all Lance."

Lance didn't say a word, he just reached behind his back while sighing and grabbed a cup he had filled with ice earlier.  
Slowly, he nodded and said in a tone that seemed defeated,"Yeah okay...that's fine. I was just going to try to help you...cool off."

It seemed like Keith didn't make the connection between Lance's words and the cup he held, because when Lance dumped the entire cup down his shirt he had squealed and Lance had to think that it was adorable in a Keith sort of way.

But then Keith had removed the ice from his shirt and Lance was too busy laughing his ass off to notice that Keith had moved forward and was coming towards him with a face that screamed 'I'm going to murder you now.'

Lance was still laughing when Keith reached him, and Keith had stopped momentarily as if something had caught him off guard.  
It was then that Lance wiped the tears from the corners of his eyes and realized that Keith was on a mission to kill.  
So he did the first logical idea that came to his mind.

Run.

As soon as Lance took off running, Keith snapped out of his daze and started running after Lance.

Lance darted through the aisles that he'd grown so familiar to, almost relishing in the fact that he knew this place so well after such a short time.

But then there was Keith, who had been working here since the first day, and who knew the entirety of the Altean Atmosphere like the back of his fingerless gloves.  
He had no trouble at all keeping up with Lance, and although Lance wasn't aware of this at the time...Keith was known for his speed.  
Keith groaned in annoyance and yelled after Lance,"Get back here you asshole! I just want to kill you!"  
Lance looked over his shoulder and he had the audacity to wink at Keith, with added finger-guns as a bonus charm.

Keith's eyes shone with aggravation and Lance was eating it up.  
This was the most reaction he'd gotten from Keith since he started working here...he may as well enjoy it while it lasts, or at least until Keith kills him.

When Lance had reached the cashier's area he placed his hands on one end and as he expected Keith was right behind him, but instead he was on the other end of the counter.

Both of the two eyed each other warily as if daring someone to make the next move.

In the end Lance was the first one to try to escape, but he fell victim to his own mischief, slipped over the puddle of water that the ice had created. He fell with his back pressed to the wall and in no time flat Keith was stood in front of him, red in the face.

Lance blew a breath of air out loudly and then gave Keith a pleading look.

Keith looked up at Lance and narrowed his eyes "You're an idiot." 

That made Lance laugh, and in fact he started to think that this entire situation was so hilarious that eventually his laughter bubbled up into loud happy chuckles.  
Lance hadn't expected Keith to enjoy anything he did but when he looked down at Keith he saw the faint traces of a smile on his lips.  
That made his heart swell with pride and he smirked and reached out, poking Keith’s cheek gently, “Hey I guess you can actually smile.”

Keith made a face, “Everyone can smile Lance.”

Lance shrugged, “Man, I was starting to think you were a robot or something,” then he smiled again and poked Keith again, “But now that I know you can actually smile, and it’s not a terrible look for you...I might have to make it happen more often.”

“Okay. Sure, be my guest to try,” Keith had an amused look on his face as if he believed that Lance definitely couldn’t get him to do anything.

Lance noticed and narrowed his sapphire eyes while taking a step closer to where Keith stood, Keith in turn, backed away a step, which only made Lance more determined to take another step towards the other boy.  
It continued like this till Keith’s back was pressed to the cashier’s counter and Lance was stood in front of him.

“What are you doing?” Keith’s voice was shaky as he looked at Lance with confused violet eyes and Lance just laughed gently while stepping a little closer, leaning his lower body into Keith’s, one leg in between his and the other pressed to his right leg.  
Keith’s face was tinged pink and Lance looked down at him while smirking, “Relax Mullet...It’s not like I’m going to hurt you.”

Lance thought that by now Keith should have pushed him away...Considering that Keith didn’t even enjoy Lance’s presence let alone touching him or being this close.  
He also knew that this was definitely crossing boundaries, but for whatever reason...he couldn’t bring himself to pull back.

As Lance leaned forward, he placed his hands on either side of Keith’s waist, letting himself relax into the warmth Keith’s body produced.

Keith wasn't looking at Lance, in fact, he was looking everywhere but where Lance stood.  
His face was crimson and Lance had to chuckle.

“I wasn't worried that you’d hurt me…you’re too skinny to do any damage a-anyways,” Keith had kept his voice strong till the very end, but that was only because Lance had lifted one of Keith’s gloved hands and kissed the fingertips softly.  
By now, Keith was a mess and Lance had confirmed that he was most certainly not straight...if he was then he’d have kicked Lance’s ass...granted he could still do that if Lance made a wrong move here.

But Lance didn’t even really know what he was doing, he knew that he was attracted to Keith, but was this really okay…?

“Hey Keith?” Lance asked softly and Keith seemed to be debating whether or not to look up or not, so Lance reached out and tilted his chin up, placing a small smile on his own face and trying his best to make sense of what the hell was going on.

Keith blew out a shaky breath and managed to ask in a quiet tone, “Yeah…?”

Lance let his sapphire eyes meet Keith’s violet and whispered, “You need…” he started and as he spoke each word he leaned in towards Keith’s ear making the shorter boy shiver, his breath was hot as he finished the sentence, “a...haircut….”

As soon as those words were spoken Keith was snapped from his daze and he pushed Lance backward, making his fall against one of the pink shelves.

Lance’s laughter escaped him but in reality, he knew that if he would have done anything else that was completely and utterly stupid that Keith probably would feel guilty and would talk to him even less than before...which basically meant not talking to him at all.  
And that was something he definitely didn’t want.

“You’re a fucking asshole…” Keith bit out before walking in the opposite direction of where he pushed Lance.

Then again though he didn’t want Keith to hate him either, and from the way, he was acting, Lance felt like he might be on his way to that.

Lance brushed himself off and it was only then that he had actually found himself looking outside.  
His eyes widened and he called out in a slightly panicked tone, “Uh...Keith?”

Keith didn’t respond so Lance called again slightly louder, “Keith!”

This time Keith whipped around the corner, his violet eyes narrowed and filled with swirling emotions,”What could you possibly want now Lance?”

Lance tugged on the collar of his shirt and then gently gestured to the doors, Keith followed the gesture with his eyes and it was then that his expression morphed into one of horror.

The snow was falling in obscene amounts still...but the only difference was that neither Lance or Keith couldn’t see the outside of the store...because there had been so much snow that it had completely trapped them inside.

In the silence of the Altean Atmosphere, two words resounded through the walls from Keith’s mouth, “Oh shit.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So,since we’re trapped in here,do you think we can get some free slushies?” Lance looked down at Keith from where he sat and Keith made the mistake of letting their eyes meet because he was reminded once more of just how inviting they seemed.
> 
> Instead, he just shook his head, “Just because we’re trapped in the store doesn’t mean we get to steal Lance,”Keith trailed off and Lance raised an eyebrow as Keith smirked slightly, “But then again Shiro does owe me five dollars.”
> 
> “Did he lose a bet or something?” Lance asked with an equally as shit-eating grin and Keith sighed triumphantly.
> 
> “Something like that…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually really enjoying writing this after so long of being dormant when it comes to writing Klance fanfiction. Enjoy this Keith POV!  
> You get bonus points if you can guess what game Lance is playing!

Keith Kogane was a lot of things:A loner, sure. Hopelessly and utterly gay,definitely.  
He always known he was gay or at the very least not attracted to females, ever since the sixth grade where one of his female classmates had tried to kiss him and he'd screamed and ran straight into the school's restroom, practically scrubbing his skin right off.

Keith understood who he was, he understood that he found it hard to let people in,he even understood that sometimes his anger got the best of him.  
But the one thing that he couldn't understand was how someone as completely irritating and irrevocably beautiful could worm their way into his life and make things so difficult.

From the moment Lance McClain walked into Keith's life he knew that everything was screwed for him, he could tell that Lance was the type of person who had no boundaries and couldn't take a hint if his survival depended on it.  
That day that Lance had started working at the Altean Atmosphere was one of the worst days of his life;No, it wasn't because Lance had shown up and made things difficult,it was for other reasons that Keith knew had nothing to do with the blue eyed devil who had made Keith practically pathetic.

In Keith's life things had always went wrong, from the moment he was born he seemed to have just been some kind of annoyance that people wanted to rid themselves of,even though he did nothing wrong.  
Even his own mother and father…mostly his father though,had believed it was better if Keith wasn't in his life.

Keith didn't like to think about his mother very much, it was too painful and it often left him locking himself in his room and letting frustrated tears fall onto his pillow.  
He didn't even know her name,she left nothing for him to remember her by besides a necklace with a dark purple gemstone that was engraved with a message in a language he didn't recognize. 

He'd been through foster care most of his life, in fact he'd been through so many homes because of his rebellious behavior he'd lost count after eight.

He was lost,and felt as if there'd never be a chance for him to actually have a home,until Keith was taken in by the Hashimoto's.  
Salma Hashimoto was a small woman but had a kind heart and knew when to put her foot down, and from the moment she heard Keith's story she knew that she had to take him in. She felt for him, and she herself was a foster child as well when she was very small.  
Her husband Aki was also a kind man, and had a career in calligraphy. His comforting smile and Salma's warm hugs were what helped him get through those first nights in a new place.

Salma, as sweet of a woman as she was had brought in another child as well. Keith had been told that where the other boy had come from was an abusive household which had resulted in the boy being a bit scarred in certain areas, especially a prominent mark that was over the bridge of his nose, but healthy nonetheless.  
His name was Takashi Shirogane.

If Keith had to be honest when he met Shiro he was skeptical, he had grown so used to just Salma and Aki that the thought of letting someone else in just felt wrong.  
They shared a room.  
Keith heard Shiro's night terrors: The screaming and he saw the way he woke up in a cold sweat with tears dripping down the sides of his cheeks.

He knew what it felt like to be scared,and he wanted to help Shiro.

One night when Shiro had woke up from a terror worse than most of the others, his breathing was ragged and he gripped his sheets tightly, the noise had made Keith jolt awake, he knew this was only going to continue unless Shiro had someone to be his support.

From what Keith could tell, Shiro had never had that in his life. So Keith had gotten up and sat down on the edge of his brother's bed and held out a hand.

Shiro had been confused and just looked at the other boy's hand. They were both young at the time and it wouldn't have been shocking if he'd have refused Keith trying to help at all.

But then he reached out, hand shaking and latched onto Keith's extended hand.  
Keith had shushed him and tried his best to help the nightmares pass whenever they did come to haunt Shiro.

As Keith and Shiro got older, they became close. Shiro was always a handsome guy with his jet black hair with a white fringe that he'd dyed because Keith told him that "It'd look cool" and he had listened. His strange obsession with wearing hints of eyeliner, not that he'd ever admit it but Keith knew,because he sometimes allowed Shiro to do his as well.

Shiro had still suffered from PTSD but for the most part having Keith around helped.

Especially when they were out in public, and certain sounds and sometimes even smells would take Shiro back to his past, he would blindly reach out for Keith and without even speaking Keith would take his hand and murmur comforting words to his brother.

Eventually though, Keith realized that he couldn't be there for Shiro forever,as much as he would like to not meet new people and stay in his secluded bubble of safeness he'd acquired with Shiro and the Hashimoto's.  
So when Shiro had met Adam in his first year of college and for the first time in Takashi's life was flustered beyond belief,let's just say Keith did everything he could to make them realize how perfect they were for one another. Then one thing led to another and soon Adam would be Mr.Shirogane and that was all thanks to Keith being a fantastic brother.

Now though, Keith wondered how he had gotten himself into this situation. Stuck in a gas station with one of the most irritating people on the face of planet Earth.  
Keith's back was pressed against a wall and he had placed his Skullcandy headphones in, his Spotify was set to shuffle and he couldn't help but feel like pulling his hair out.

Lance was just sitting there across from him, against one of the shelves and playing on his phone. Honestly he felt trapped, for more reasons than literally being trapped inside of the Altean Atmosphere.

What happened earlier had made Keith more than a little uncomfortable, not even because of the fact that Lance had invaded his personal space but also because that was one of the first times anyone outside of his family had physical contact with him. It was a foreign feeling, but it made his skin hot and he knew he had been red in the face.

Who wouldn't be though?

For a fraction of a second Keith had believed that Lance might have actually kissed him,but how would he even know what that sort of situation would be like anyways?  
'Lance was just messing around with you,keep that in mind Kogane….'  
But then again, what if he actually had kissed him? Keith felt his face stain crimson and he turned away from where Lance was still playing a game with bright colors and moving objects.

Lance stared down at the screen of his phone and continued trying to fit the brightly colored puzzle pieces into their spots without dying.  
He made a wrong move and ended up dying anyway, which made him cry out in frustration,"Are you kidding! I was one point from beating my high score!"

As he cried out Keith looked over towards Lance and raised an eyebrow.

Lance pouted his lip and then moved over towards where Keith was sat, pressing his back up against the wall and looking towards the dark haired boy,"So,you think we'll make it out of here anytime soon?"

Keith didn't respond, so Lance figured it must have something to do with the music that was blasting and probably destroying his eardrums.He reached out and pulled out the left earbud.  
Once he did, Keith slowly turned towards Lance, eyes narrowed and Lance smiled sheepishly.

"Uh,are you still mad at me?" Lance asked gently and Keith just sighed and shook his head,"Oh,that's good,but uh, when do you think we'll get out of here?"

Again, he shrugged.

Lance sighed in exasperation,"Look man, we might be here a while so do you think you could actually talk to me so we don't die of boredom?"

Keith looked up at Lance and blinked, and in Keith's mind it may have seemed like he was doing something that would tell Lance to buzz off,but in Lance's mind all he saw was Keith less than a foot away, his violet eyes looking up into his cerulean pools and had to slow his heart down.Keith spoke softly,"We? It seems like the only one who has an issue with the silence is you Lance."

That made Lance scoff indignantly,"Oh please, you're probably dying inside."

"Yeah but for different reasons."

"Oh," Lance looked at Keith with a concerned face and Keith tore his own eyes away before he could let any other information slip.

Keith had been holding his breath, hoping that Lance wouldn't press for more, and sure enough Lance kept silent, at least for a little while. 

It wasn't long before Keith heard Lance laugh softly and he felt his heart constrict inside his chest. Keith glanced at Lance from under his bangs and saw him looking down at his phone, a soft grin plastered on his beautiful caramel skin.

"What?" Keith asked with an eyebrow raised and Lance chuckled before moving over next to where Keith had huddled himself up in the corner.

He felt Lance's body heat coming off of him in waves and had the sudden urge to run fast and run far because if he didn't it would be the death of Keith to have Lance this close.

"My mom sent these pictures of estos dulces," Lance let the pet name slip from his tongue before he realized Keith wouldn't understand what he had just said,"Well, my nieces and nephew,"Lance pointed to his phone's screen where two little girls were sat down in front of the fire braiding a very annoyed looking little boy's hair.  
Keith could see the resemblance between the kids and Lance, from their beautiful blue eyes and their tan skin and even the way that they girls smiled.  
He found himself smiling gently and Lance nudged his shoulder.

"Hey I did it," Before Keith could question what he had done Lance continued,"I made you smile," the look Lance had when he spoke those words made Keith feel warm,too much for his liking, so much that he could only cast his eyes downwards and nod.

Lance gestured to the girl nearest to the fireplace,"That's Sofia and then the one who has the diablos grin is Isabelle. They're twins. But the terror who looks like he wants to die, that's Nicolás, but everyone calls him Nico. He's my little man," as Lance rambled on about his family lovingly Keith couldn't help but feel a sense of calmness run through his blood. 

This was the first time he had actually seen Lance not trying to impress anyone and actually being himself,minus all the douchey flirting.

"You really care about them,"Keith said softly and Lance nodded while glancing over at the other boy.

"Family is everything to me, I don't know where I'd be if my family hadn't been around.Well my family and Hunk and Pidge," Lance toyed with the hem of his jacket and Keith felt an underlying sense of something within Lance's words, but he didn't really know how to comfort him.

"I'd probably be a major fuckup if it weren't for them honestly," Lance breathed out and Keith looked down while nodding.

"I know what you mean,if Shiro hadn't been around I would probably be some foster kid who was locked up for some kind of misdemeanor crime or something," Keith chuckled bitterly at that and Lance turned towards him, confusion evident in those big blue eyes of his.

"Foster kid? Were you…?" He trailed off as if he was unsure it was a sensitive topic to Keith and Keith just nodded.

"Yeah I was in the foster system for a while,till this family adopted me and then Shiro after a while,we were kind of all each other had you know?" Keith rubbed his thumb against his leather covered knuckles and felt his throat constricting with every word he uttered.

Lance probably thought he was a freak now, he probably thought he understood why Keith was such a dick,Keith really did not want to look over and see those eyes filled with the one emotion he despised so much.

Pity.

When he felt a hand on his shoulder a gasp escaped him, it's not that Keith was revolted or really that pleased actually by Lance's touch,it was more so that he hadn't expected him to try and be comforting.

"Look man, everyone has baggage,trust me I know. But you have to understand that the baggage does not make you who you are. You are the one who decides the type of person you will be. So what if you were a foster kid? You're still Keith…."By the end of Lance's speech Keith had closed his eyes and Lance had just kept his hand on his shoulder.

 

Keith opened his eyes and looked over at Lance, his face expressionless and Lance almost regretted doing what he had done until Keith whispered a brief,"Thanks."

Keith knew that Lance may have been an arrogant, flirtatious and sometimes even irritating asshole,but when he had said those words,"You're still Keith” it brought some things into perspective for him. Even if he hadn't really realized it himself Keith really did put labels on himself. Not that anyone cared that he did,at least that's what he believed before now.

He felt Lance's presence next to him and let a sigh from his lips, to which Lance sighed as well.  
When he looked over to see if Lance was faking the whole thing he saw the other boy wrap his arm fully around Keith's shoulder and for once Keith let himself relax. That didn't stop the shocked look on his face from surfacing though and Lance chuckled nervously and muttered, “Have to stay warm somehow,” But Keith knew it was a bullshit excuse, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

The two of them sat there listening to the hum of Keith’s music that was still blasting from his earbuds, Keith’s heart beating just slightly faster than normal and Lance just being Lance,stabilizing his inevitable breakdown that would have came,that usually came when he talked about being an orphan.

“So,since we’re trapped in here,do you think we can get some free slushies?” Lance looked down at Keith from where he sat and Keith made the mistake of letting their eyes meet because he was reminded once more of just how inviting they seemed.

Instead he just shook his head, “Just because we’re trapped in the store doesn’t mean we get to steal Lance,”Keith trailed off and Lance raised an eyebrow as Keith smirked slightly, “But then again Shiro does owe me five dollars.”

“Did he lose a bet or something?” Lance asked with an equally as shit-eating grin and Keith sighed triumphantly.

“Something like that…”

Lance chuckled and brought a hand up to ruffle Keith’s hair, “Mysterious,I like it.”

As Lance stood up Keith had to compose his now fifty shades of red face before he could even think about coming up to stand where that devil would be, the only reward he’d get is teasing and from Lance that seemed like trouble waiting to happen. 

Keith stood up though and made his way over to where Lance was, making sure to sidestep the puddle of water that Lance had so ceremoniously made when he dumped the ice down Keith’s shirt.  
‘Maybe I should try to return the gesture…’Keith thought with a slight smirk before he was drawn from his thoughts by a Slushie Cup being waved in front of his face.

Lance raised an eyebrow and asked, “What’s your favorite color?”

Keith seemed amused and crossed his arms over his chest, “What are we suddenly in grade school again? I don’t have a favorite color, Lance.”

The Cuban boy scoffed, “Yes you do, everyone does, whether they know it or not. It's incorporated into your everyday life, you subconsciously choose that color over other colors because you like it more. It’s not that deep Keith,”

Keith raised both eyebrows, “Wow, I wasn't expecting a speech.”

“Well your favorite color is clearly red, either that or black and even though there is a black slushie flavor I doubt you want your teeth being stained,” He smirked and filled turned to face the machine, ready to fill up their slushies.

“Yeah, I guess. Red is okay,” But honestly when Lance pointed that out he started thinking about most of his personal items and what color they always seemed to be, and the fact that he named his Motorcycle Red for crying out loud...maybe Lance had a point.

Speaking of Red, “My bike is going to be completely frozen,” Keith groaned and felt a wave of anger wash over him, Red was his pride and joy, he had built her with Shiro back when they were teenagers, and if anything happened to her he would be pissed.

“You ride a bike? Isn’t this place out in the middle of basically no-where? Why would you want to peddle all the way out here,” Lance asked in an incredulous tone and Keith gave him a look.

“A Motorcycle, I ride a Motorcycle. A 2007 Yamaha R6s Motorcycle to be exact, and she’s a masterpiece. Her name is Red.”

Lance smirked lightly and looked over his shoulder as he filled the other cup, “You named your motorcycle?”

“Yeah I did, do you have a problem with that?”

Lance was waving a Quiznak Slushie that was elegantly swirled with a vibrant red and blue that only something that cold could produce. The straw on the other hand was the signature pale lavender and Keith had to nod appreciatively at the size that Lance had gotten him, “Nope, it's kind of cute honestly.”

Keith held back the flush that threatened to cover his skin and he decided to comment on a safer topic, the Slushie,“Extra Large?”

“Hey go big or go home,and considering we can only do one of those things I chose to do that,” Lance smiled as Keith took the cup from him, the slight touch of their fingers that both of the two were all too aware of.

Keith wrapped his lips around the straw and took a drink, almost moaning at how good it tasted.

Lance had an amused looked etched across his features as he sipped his slushie,swallowing before saying in a teasing voice, “You act as if you never have had a slushie before.”

The raven haired boy shrugged and continued to sip the cold multi colored liquid as Lance raised a single eyebrow, looking like he was up to no good.As much as he tried to shrug it off, Keith felt like Lance was just going to get into more trouble and now that he had sugar in his system who knows what could happen.

The two of them sat there, silently drinking the freezing Quiznak Slushies, and Lance couldn’t help but steal glances in Keith’s direction.

Keith had raised a hand to his temple and Lance chuckled as he muttered out, “Damn brain freeze….”  
Besides the killer coldness inside his head Keith also was starting to notice the chilliness of the actual Altean Atmosphere, and he shivered slightly.

Lance must have noticed, because before he knew what was happening a jacket was being draped over his shoulders, the warmth flooding Keith’s body almost instantly.

He let his eyes drift over to meet Lance’s and was surprised to see him looking away, a faint pink color dusting across his face. 

His heartbeat sped up slightly as he slipped his arms through the sleeves, feeling smaller than Keith believed he was. The material was baggy, but it was warm and Keith felt himself relax,muttering a quick, “Thanks…” before turning to the side once more, not allowing his eyes to look back in Lance’s direction, mostly because it would only make his heart clench and he wasn't even completely sure as to why.

“Yeah,it's nothing man…” Lance trailed off before chuckling in an almost nervous way, “I’ve never really been bothered by the cold.”Even though he had said that Keith could feel the gentle shivers coming from Lance’s body as they sat side by side.

Keith moved closer slowly, his eyes looking everywhere but in Lance’s direction, and he took one side of the jacket and draped it over Lance’s shoulders, Lance looked back at him in confusion, and his face was slightly pink, but Keith told himself it was from the cold. Nonetheless Lance shrugged the other side of the jacket on, and they were forced to move closer together.

Keith had no idea what to fucking say in this situation, maybe a thank you or something but what actually came from his mouth was, “Well sharing is caring,” 

He wanted death.

Lance chuckled and then took a drink of his Slushie, “You know we are complete idiots, right?”

Keith tilted his head and looked at Lance, “You mean in general, or…?”

“We’re drinking Slushies and it's below zero, yet we’re complaining about the cold.”

They locked eyes and after a few moments they both started laughing, mostly at the situation, but also because wow, Lance was right, he was so right about so many things and Keith hated that.

He liked this, Keith enjoyed basking in the warmth radiating from Lance’s body, and he could feel himself getting lost in this feeling, his eyes drifting closed, and thinking about how Lance had been actually kind earlier when showing him the photo of his family from his phone...Wait a fucking second.

His phone.

“Lance, I think for once I agree with you,” Keith trailed off but met Lance’s eyes with a completely done expression.

Lance tilted his head, “About us being idiots? Why do you suddenly agree?”

“We have phones.”

Keith waited for that statement to sink in and when it did Lance stood up abruptly and groaned, burying his face in his hands and cursing in a mixture of Spanish and English.  
Keith nodded and walked over to the register, getting his phone from under the cabinet, and unlocking it.

There were 36 missed calls, 30 of them from Shiro, and the other 6 were from Pidge and Adam.

“Damn,” Keith breathed out and dialed Shiro’s number, hoping he would pick up and sure enough he did, “KEITH OH MY GOD ARE YOU OKAY?”

Keith moved the phone from his ear at the sound of Shiro screaming and then he responded, “Yes, I’m alright, just don’t scream into my ear, I’d like to not be deaf. Lance and I are just snowed in, and I’m pretty sure the thermostat is broken.”

“I am so sorry about all of this, we called someone as soon as you didn’t pick up the phone, but the roads are terrible and the Snow Removal Services man said he couldn’t make it out until it stopped storming,” Shiro’s tone was apologetic and Keith wanted to comfort him but the fact Shiro called a Snow Plow that was hilarious.

“Snow Removal Services man?” Keith chuckled and by now Lance had come to stand near him, asking what Shiro was saying. Keith turned to Lance and told him, “There should be someone to rescue us soon, Shiro called a Snow Removal Service.”

Lance nodded and sighed while still drinking his Quiznak Slushie, Keith listened to Shiro ranting, “Lance is there too right? I feel like a terrible business owner, putting my employees in harm's way. Just keep each other safe, you two are the only one’s there and you may be there for a while. You know that there is a home and life section in the Altean Atmosphere so get some blankets from there is you need them. I can reimburse Allura after this is all over.”

Keith nodded, “Thanks Shiro, but we’ll be okay. How is the wedding planning going? Adam is still working you to the bone with scheduling?”  
“Well yes and no, he thinks I should take a break but I can’t. Not when I’m so close to making this day a success, I want things to be perfect, he deserves so much Keith, and I love him more than anything. I’d sacrifice it all just for him to be happy…” Shiro trailed off and Keith felt a sense of admiration for his brother at that moment, but also envy, he wished that he could feel that way for someone, but he loved both Shiro and Adam and wanted the best for them.

He frowned, “Shiro if Adam wants you to take a break you should, he loves you too, and do you really think he likes seeing you suffer over him like this?”

“I guess not, maybe I could take a short break, but please keep me updated if you two need anything. I don’t want my otouto-kun being frozen to death. How are you two getting along?” The Japanese slipped from Shiro’s mouth and Keith smiled slightly, but the mention of Lance made his stomach clench, Lance was still standing next to him so he couldn’t blurt it out, at least...not in English.

“나는 그를 좋아한다고 생각해…” Keith muttered this and Shiro was silent for a moment before gasping like an excited teenage girl. 

“나랑 농담 해?” Shiro responded slowly, his Korean being a bit rough, and Keith felt warm at the fact he even thought to speak in his native tongue. 

“Nope, so just drop it. I have to go Shiro, but I’ll talk to you soon,” Keith paused and then added, “Also take a break, Shiro, you can’t get married if your brain is fried.”

Shiro sighed but giggled, yes he actually giggled, “Okay, but let me know how it goes between you two,” His tone was suggestive and Keith’s face flamed, “I’m hanging up on you.”

“사랑해,” Shiro said and you could hear the smile in his voice, Keith felt a soft feeling wash over him and he nodded.

“Stop trying to be sweet. But yeah I love you too, Shiro,” Keith mumbled and Shiro chuckled over the phone.

As soon as Keith hung up he looked over at Lance who was playing the game on his phone that he had been before, “What are you even playing?”

Lance gasped and drew his hand to his chest like he was scandalized, “How do you not know what this is? It's a classic, Keith!”

Keith shrugged, “I just don’t, sorry if I don’t waste my time playing games all day like some people.”

Lance sighed deeply and shrugged, “Whatever, I’m not going to tell you if you don’t already know,” he paused and then looked up at Keith, “So you and Shiro are pretty close?”

Keith nodded, “Yeah, he’s my brother, Lance.”

“That’s...well I mean some people aren’t that close with their siblings. You were speaking a different language on the phone…” Lance trailed off and Keith nodded.

“I’m Korean, and sometimes I speak it with Shiro, he’s not that fluent, but he tries, and it makes me feel a bit more at home I guess,” Keith runs a hand through his hair and shrugs.

Lance nods and looks at Keith with an understanding expression, “If anyone would understand that it’d be me to be perfectly honest since I’m Cuban and I speak Spanish around just about everyone, even if they don’t understand. Hunk and Pidge have picked up on some phrases though.”

“Let me guess, Pidge picked up on the curse words, “Keith smirked lightly and Lance laughed.

“Yeah, mostly. But it’s Pidge, and it is useful to know curses in other languages, but you’re Korean...that’s pretty awesome.”

Keith raised an eyebrow, “What do you mean?”

“I’ve just haven’t met many bilingual people...it's cool.”

Keith felt his face heat up slightly and Lance just gave him a smile, “So I’m guessing we’re going to be here for a while...so let’s get to know each other better.”

The raven-haired boy felt dread pool in his stomach, but Lance hadn’t seemed like he wanted to run away thus far, so maybe getting to know each other wouldn’t be as bad as he thought.

Besides, he wanted to know more about Keith...and that was a first for him. No one had ever attempted to break down those walls that Keith had called home in a very long time. 

So maybe, just maybe,this wouldn’t be so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of continuing this. Whaddya think?
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope to see your comments down below, I love reading them, and I respond to just about every single one. 
> 
> -Lena

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me your thoughts, and if I should post a second chapter! I read every comment, and respond to most of them as well! Have a lovely evening.
> 
> -Lena


End file.
